


Backup

by eternalmurasaki



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalmurasaki/pseuds/eternalmurasaki
Summary: Javi is used to seeing Yuzu's delicate waist. Used to seeing his delicate figure. He knows there are muscles, he knows they have to be there, but seeing them up close is another story.Yuzu's physiotherapist had warned him he'd exceptionally be unavailable today, and Jason had made a joke that Javi should try to be that professional's backup. More specifically, that Javi should give Yuzu a massage. Yuzu had snorted and skated away, ignoring them.





	Backup

**Author's Note:**

> *cough* ok I'm sorry.  
> This started with a late night twitter conversation with a dear friend who is a fellow Yuzu fan and this just... happened (only in my head lol, sadly).
> 
> *looks away*  
> Enjoy?
> 
> I hope you'll like it xD. It's not very serious.

Javi is used to seeing Yuzu's delicate waist. Used to seeing his delicate figure. He knows there are muscles, he knows they have to be there, but seeing them up close is another story.

Yuzu's physiotherapist had warned him he'd exceptionally be unavailable today, and Jason had made a joke that Javi should try to be that professional's backup. More specifically, that Javi should give Yuzu a massage. Yuzu had snorted and skated away, ignoring them. He had serious topics he needed to focus on, after all: Javi wasn't the only one with an upcoming competition, even though Worlds was further away.

The two of them were the last ones in the locker room when Javier had seen Yuzu tiredly wince and had felt sorry for him.

And so here he is, glancing at Yuzu's silhouette and wondering what the best thing to do would be. The younger is lying down, wearing only basic boxers, nothing unusual. If Javi is distracted, it's not because of the little clothes he's wearing - at least not directly.

It's just... how can Yuzu's waist be so small when there are beautiful muscles all over his back ? Good thing Yuzu is lying on his stomach and can't see him staring. 

"Do you really know how to do this Habi ?"

Javi scoffs. This can't be that hard, right? If his sister managed to improvise a massage for him when they were kids, he can do this too. His mind provides memories of her punching his back - maybe he'll skip that.

He slowly presses his thumbs into the younger's shoulders and strokes them - presses his fingers deeper, lighter... deeper again. Whatever looks soothing. Whatever he would like to be done to himself. 

He gently slides his hands down Yuzu's spine until they reach the small of his back.

Yuzu the delicate prince. Delicate and strong at the same time. 

The younger is a fighter, both soft and aggressive - and his skin... happens to be very soft indeed. Javi almost forgets he's supposed to give him a massage - not just stroke him.

He goes back to pressing a bit harder. 

A small sound escapes Yuzu's lips and Javi stops moving. 

"Did I hurt you?"

He briefly panics.

"No it's fine. Go on."

Javi wishes he could see his face because he suddenly feels slightly nervous. 

"Tell me if I do something wrong, ok ?"

"Nothing wrong, just do it, lazy Javi."

The latter smirks. If Yuzu is saying that, then all is good.

He abruptly presses his fingers even harder and laughs when Yuzu groans. His smile however grows gentle when he goes back to stroking. 

Yuzu's back is nice and warm. 

"Ok, it's your legs' turn."

The younger just hums and pointlessly shifts. 

Javi isn't sure where to start but decides to go for the ankles - he stays gentle there, not wanting to accidentally hurt his friend, especially considering his current situation. He won't take any risks.

He's stroking Yuzu's calf when he hears a giggle. 

What-?

Oh right. He forgot to press.

"Sorry Yuzu... this is not my job, I don't really know-"

The giggle stops, although Javi's tone had been light. 

"Habi, you're fine. Just... go harder."

Javi had forgotten how directive Yuzu could sometimes get. Spending months apart had definitely made his return a bit unusual.

Not that it was the first time they'd been parted for so long but... something had felt different this time.

Javi tries to focus on what's at hand. He's in Toronto now, right? 

"Ok sensei."

Javi is smiling and has no doubt Yuzu is smiling too. He goes back to doing his job - properly this time. He presses so hard into one thigh that Yuzu groans again. 

"Too much?"

"No. That's good."

Something about Yuzu's voice makes Javi wonder if he's only pretending that it doesn't hurt, so he goes slightly easier on him again, despite knowing Yuzu might complain. 

A little stroke.

His thumb slides against the back of that soft thigh. 

Javi knows the younger's thighs grow massive when they are contracted. It's nice to see them all soft like this too. He knows how hard they work - maybe that's where all his urges to gently stroke come from.

He is almost surprised to realise he's curious what those thighs look like on the other side. He clutches at the flesh higher, higher- 

Ok maybe that was high enough. Time for the other leg-

He's no doctor, he's no physiotherapist, he doesn't know how high leg massages are supposed to go.

He's focusing on the other ankle, the other calf, but deep down he can't help wondering. How high does Yuzu's therapist usually go?

He feels nervous again when he's at the top of Yuzu's other thigh. His breath has changed, and he doesn't understand why. It's not like he's tired, he's just... wondering.

"Is this ok Yusu?" he mumbles, slipping into his old mispronounciation that rarely happens these days. He's just... somehow distracted. 

"Don't stop." 

Don't stop? What does he mean, 'don't stop'? Javi licks his lip and hesitates.

Should he like... make a joke or... ?

"What is it, did you make your butt muscles work too hard today?"

Javi mentally cringes. His joke tone kinda failed - Yuzu isn't laughing. 

He's shifting but what is he even doing? Is his face not far enough into the cushion already?

Damn it, Javi needs to see his face. Needs to know if Yuzu thinks he's a dumb asshole that makes bad jokes. 

He is about to just ask Yuzu to turn around to put an end to this awkward moment when a small voice says "Yeah."

A small voice that wasn't joking. 

Javi's mind goes blank.

What?

 

It's not that Javi minds, he's just a bit... confused. 

No, no, no. 

Yuzu is an innocent guy. 

This is all about soothing muscles, right?

Javi is pretty thankful Yuzu kept his boxers on because... had he been naked under a towel, Javi thinks he couldn't have dealt with this.

It would've been too much. Too intimate. Too- 

Javi makes his thoughts shut up.

Poor innocent Yuzu is probably just waiting, wondering what's taking so long.

"I'm not really sure how to do this but- ok. Just tell me if-"

Javi had already told Yuzu to warn him if he did something wrong, there's no need for him to go on rambling, he just needs to get it done. 

He slowly presses into one side. Gently clutches the cheek and lets go, gently stroking it. Presses into it, clutches, strokes. 

Javi swallows - all is well.

He starts again on the other side. 

No, Javi doesn't feel entirely comfortable, and no, his breath hasnt gone back to being relaxed but... he can't say it feels bad. Yuzu's butt feels... really nice. Soft and... 

Soft and pretty.

Javi blinks and tries to ignore that thought too. Of course that part is pretty. Yuzu is pretty all over - not that Javi actually knows...

Javi has to _stop_ voicing weird thoughts, for fuck's sake. 

"Habi?" Yuzu's muffled voice is back.

Jabi curses himself - he had stopped touching him without realizing it. 

"Sorry." 

Both his hands are back on that beautiful person. Having rushed to get back to doing what was expected, Javi realizes he has both his hands on Yuzu's butt cheeks and he can't breathe.

Doing one at a time was easier... it was easier to pretend this was all innocent. But... 

Pressing his fingers into both at the same time feels... dirty.

He presses in deeper, trying to clear his thoughts and hears a hiss. 

"Sorry" he mumbles, replacing his firm hold with a caress. 

A soft caress.

A firmer one. 

He needs to clutch those cheeks again, he needs to-

Javi closes his eyes.

What the fuck is he doing? His pulse is skyrocketing.

He presses his fingers back into that soft flesh. Yuzu's hips subtly shift but Javi doesn't let go. 

He only lets go to press into a higher part of his butt. 

Then a lower part.

Javi regrets closing his eyes when his thumb slips against skin. He alarmedly opens his eyes and notices he'd been just slightly too low and- Fuck it... he is doomed.

He almost feels drunk, but he knows he's sober... how is this possible?

He slides his hands lower, back at the top of Yuzu's thighs. 

Then slowly up, up, and - Javi isn't dreaming. Yuzu is subtly lifting up his ass to meet him. 

So subtly the move is barely noticeable, but Javi sees it and... fuck it... he just... he knows his breath is obviously different. Louder, quicker. Yuzu must have noticed.

Javi swallows and once he reaches the lower edges of the boxers, he gently, slowly slips his fingers underneath.

Fuck.

That skin-

That soft bump-

Fuuuck.

"Javi..." Yuzu breathes. 

Javi panics and pulls his hands away.

Has he lost his mind?? _What the fuck did he just do??_

"I'm sorry Yuzu, I-"

He doesn't know what to say. How can he explain this?!

"I'll do this right," he finally says. "Just turn around and I'll get the rest done."

His cheeks burn at the thought of unexpected images. He's too busy thinking to immediately realize Yuzu just said "No."

No? Shit. Is Yuzu angry? 

"...do you want me to leave?"

"No."

Javi hesitates.

"Yuzu... just tell me what to do... I don't want to make you feel-"

Yuzu finally looks over his shoulder. 

Javi knows that look. 

It's his "I'm here to win" look.

He stops breathing when Yuzu gets up because, fuck - Javi knows what he's seeing. He knows what that tent is.

He himself feels on fire. Something is simmering inside.

Yuzu takes off his boxers and Javi snaps.

Did he just make a noise? Javi can't think.

_He can't think._

Yuzu sends him a killer glance before lying back down on his stomach. 

 

Javi can't move.

He can't breathe.

His lips are dry when he licks them. His throat is dry. 

But then Yuzu looks back over his shoulder again, and this time he looks vulnerable. 

Is he suddenly having doubts ?

Javi suddenly wishes he hadn't left any room for Yuzu to doubt. Yuzu doesn't deserve that. He takes a deep breath and walks back up to his friend. It breaks his heart a little to notice that his back and shoulders are back to being tense.

This beautiful, sweet person had understood what Javi wanted... and what had Javi done? The older just wants to bring him peace of mind. And slowly, gently, take him back into sharing an intimate moment.

Yuzu isn't that innocent... he'd actually probably known from the start. Maybe he's noticed the way Javi's eyes sometimes linger on him during practice. Linger on him in a friendly, affectionate way, but in other ways too.

Yuzu is smart and sees things... But Yuzu can get scared too. Javi sees his shouldes deflate and hears a Japanese curse.

He can't leave things like that.

He slowly caresses Yuzu's shoulders. Because this isn't about a massage anymore, this is about tenderness. Reassurance.

He strokes his hair and whispers: "Yuzu?"

The younger keeps his head deep into the cushion and doesn't move, probably ashamed. Undressing and letting Javi see his state had been a big step and Javi's heart clenches affectionately at the thought of the effort that must have cost the younger.

"Yuzu..." he strokes his hair again. His back. "You're beautiful."

Yuzu stays quiet, but Javi sees him take a deep breath. He doesn't know what to do with his hands. In some weird way, keeping things simple and innocent feels like the right thing to do - for now.

"You're beautiful, Yuzu." He whispers again, bending closer to his ear.

And just like that, kissing his shoulder also feels like the right thing to do.

That warm skin feels like it's where his lips are meant to be. Javi's heart clenches again, in a more unsettled, pained way. He tries not to think too much.

He kisses it a second time for good measure.

To prove that it wasn't a temporary slip. Wasn't a mistake. _He wants this._

The tension in the younger has changed. Javi wouldn't be suprised if Yuzu is feeling a mixture of relief and further worrying. He wishes he could help him relax completely. After all, they both want this - whatever this is.

Javi tenderly brushes his thumb against the small of his back and kisses the middle of his shoulder blades. 

Simple, innocent kisses.

Because Javi wishes Yuzu could understand this isn't just something physical.

 

He doesn't really know how to deal with this, but he knows he cares about Yuzu. Cares that Yuzu decided to open something new between them. Cares that Yuzu wants this intimacy... 

"You smell nice" he whispers. He doesn't know why he doesn't dare touch Yuzu's butt anymore. 

It's... there. It's beautiful.

But he somehow feels like the mood has changed. Yuzu looks back at him over his shoulder, an small uncomfortable smile on his lips.

"I'm sorry." the younger finally says. "I didn't mean to, like..." he looks for the right words and Javi patiently waits. "...make you uncomfortable."

Javi can't deny that he is indeed not in his comfort zone, but he still believes Yuzu has nothing to apologize for.

"Don't apologize, I'm just a novice," Javi says. How can he make Yuzu understand? "Let's... do this again. Another time." 

The younger looks slightly confused.

"I'll get better at this if you... give me some time," he adds. Maybe he should just say things more directly? 

"I liked this, Yuzu." His blush is certainly obvious but he had to say it. "Let's do this again tomorrow."

His voice is a bit wobbly and there are butterflies in his stomach. It's now or never.

Something sparkles in the younger's eyes and this time he smiles more freely. Javi has a feeling he'll be on fire during the whole practice session the next day. 

"Ok" Yuzu says and gets to his feet to get dressed. 

When his butt is covered again, Javi feels weird. Why is his heart hammering like crazy?

It's not that he hadn't noticed Yuzu's body before. He had. It's his crazy pulse that is unsettling.

Realisations sure change a lot of things. One thing is certain, Javi is very much looking forward to the next day. 

Until Yuzu says: "Maybe tomorrow I'll do to you what you just did to me" 

And Javi suddenly feels excited and terrified at the same time.

"We'll see."

"We'll see," Yuzu repeats jokingly, elbows him and walks out.

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats for reading until the end haha. Thanks for reading 😊


End file.
